a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan tray used for a purpose of cooling a memory, and more particularly to a memory cooling fan tray which is assembled into a memory socket and uses a feature that fans can be turned over with respect to a bracket for adjustment, to change blow angles.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As a clock speed of a computer is getting quicker and quicker, in addition to a central processing unit, other internal parts, such as memories, display cards, and hard disks, are speeded up correspondingly. As a result, heat generated will be higher and higher. However, there are a lot of places inside a computer case where a cooling flow is unable to reach, which are called hot spots or the locations where the heat is accumulated; especially for a narrow space between the memories, the heat cannot be dissipated successfully, and hence there will be an unstable phenomenon under a long term of usage.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a schematic view of a conventional cooling shield structure, wherein a plurality of clamp units 10 are used to attach two cooling shields 20 onto two surfaces of a memory 30, respectively. As a primary heat source of the memory 30 is chips 301 on its surface, the cooling shields 20 are made by a material which is easy to conduct heat, and heat generated from the chips 301 of the memory 30 will be conducted to the cooling shields 20 that are provided with larger areas, thereby dissipating the heat released from the memory 30 by using a merit of large heat dissipation area. However, this passive cooling method is not provided with a good effect. As a space between the memories 30 is very narrow, even that the heat is conducted to the surfaces of the cooling shields 20, the hot spots can be still formed due to that the cooling flow does not pass through these surfaces; therefore, an improvement is needed.